guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars World Championship
Category:Special events Format The Guild Wars World Championship 2006 season began on October 1st, 2005. The format of the tournament is as follows: #The qualification process takes place in each territory separately. #On the first day of the season, at midnight, the Guild ladder is reset. #Guilds will fight to gain a higher ranking in the ladder. #After three months, the top 12 ranked teams will enter playoffs. #At the end of the playoffs, the top two teams will qualify to the World Championship. #All the teams from the different territories will play each other in the World Championships. The format for which has not been announced yet. Note: The number of teams actually entering the regional playoffs were ten for Europe, ten for North America, and six for Korea. For the first Championship, to be held in Taiwan on February 2006, two guest teams, one from Japan and one from Taiwan will play exhibition games against the finalists. Prizes * First place: 50,000 USD * Second place: 25,000 USD * Third and Forth place: 10,000 USD * Fifth and Sixth place: 2,500 USD In addition, if the Taiwanese team wins the Taipei Challenge, NCTaiwan will provide them with 10,000 USD prize money. European Regional Play-Offs Contrary to the initial announcement, no 11th and 12th guild participated in the european regional play-offs. Round 1 As the four high-ranked guilds, Esoteric Warriors EW, The Valandor Val, Rus Corp RUS and Lamer's Ultimate Majority LuM recieved a bye during this round. (*) Since no 11th and 12th guild participated Grim Monolith Grim and Immortal Legio IL also recieved a bye during this round. Round 2 Round 3 Regional Final Korean Regional Play-Offs As defending Korean Champion 2005, War Machine WM is seeded as 1st. Round 1 The defending Korean Champion 2005 War Machine WM and the highest-ranking guild The Last Pride EvIL recieved a bye during this round. Round 2 Regional Final North American Regional Play-Offs Contrary to the initial announcement, no 11th and 12th guild participated in the north-american regional play-offs. Round 1 As the four high-ranked guilds, Eternum Pariah EP, Treacherous Empire Te, Temporal Threshold TT and Ectos And Shards EnS recieved a bye during this round. (*) Since no 11th and 12th guild participated Idiot Savants iQ and Girls on Top BoA also recieved a bye during this round. Round 2 Round 3 Regional Final World Championship Finals The champions of the territories are seeded 1st to 3rd according to their world rank. The runner-ups of each territory are seeded 4th to 6th in the same order of territory. Quarter-Finals The two highest-ranking champions recieve a bye during this round. Semi-Finals Finale The Taipei Challenge The top two guilds from the Taiwan, Macao & Hong Kong territory will be invited to the Taipei Game Show to compete for the Taiwan Regional Champion title. The winner will be challenging the Guild Wars World Champion 2006 in an exhibition match. Regional Final Taipei Challenge See Also * GWWC 2006 coverage by ArenaNet http://www.guildwars.com/events/championship/